Vertauscht
by Vicodinjunkie
Summary: Draco und Harry passiert Unglaubliches. Wie kommen die beiden da nur wieder raus? Haben sie, trotz dessen, die Kraft weiter zu machen? Pairing: HPDM und RWHG. SLASH!
1. Die Vorhersage

**Anmerkung:**

Ich kenne zwar schon den 7. Band, der wird aber hier nicht berücksichtigt. Auch die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore tot ist, berücksichtige ich nicht. Ansonsten alles beim alten. Snape ist demnach noch an der Schule, doch Voldemort ist noch nicht tot. ABER alle Horcruxe sind gefunden und zerstört. Die Schüler sind aber trotzdem in der 7. Klasse.

**Disclaimer:**

Und wie immer gehören mir die Orte und Personen leider nicht. Nur die Idee ist meinem kleinen Hirn entsprungen. Da eben dieses auch gerade auf Hochtouren läuft, werde ich jeden, bis jeden 2. Tag updaten.

**Inhalt:**

Draco und Harry passiert Unglaubliches. Wie kommen die beiden da nur wieder raus? Haben sie, trotz dessen, die Kraft weiter zu machen? (Pairing: HP/DM und RW/HG). Ob sad oder happy End, wird nicht verraten, da ich das selber doof finde, so etwas vorher zu wissen. Das nimmt die ganze Spannung. Es ist ein wenig Humor, aber auch eine entstehende Romanze. Und ein wenig Drama ist auch dabei. Deswegen habe ich das Genre allgemein gehalten.

_Kapitel 1: Die Vorhersage_

Harry saß mit Ron im Unterricht. Nein, es war nicht irgendein Unterricht. Sie hatten Wahrsagen. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, hatte Prof. Trelawney sich heute auch noch auf Harry eingeschossen. Nicht wie immer die üblichen Ich-weiß-wie-du-stirbst Sachen, sondern diesmal war sie mitten in einer Vorhersage. Und wie es schien, war sie echt. Alle Anwesenden hielten die Luft an, während sie der dunklen und rauchigen Stimme ihrer Lehrerin lauschten.

„_In zwei Monden wird es passieren. Etwas, dass nur alle tausend Jahre den Auserwählten passiert. Es ist so unglaublich, wie es selten ist. Geht den Weg, der euch gezeigt wird. Beschreitet ihn mutig und lasst euch leiten…_

_Solltest ihr aber vom Weg abkommen, wird die Zaubererwelt untergehen und euch wird es versagt sein, jemals wieder glücklich zu sein._

_Erinner dich an meine Worte, wenn der Tag der Entscheidung naht, Harry Potter…"_

Trelawney schüttelte sich kurz und rülpste leise. Mit ihren, durch die Brille stark vergrößerten Augen blinzelte sie die Klasse an.

„Huch, bin ich wieder eingeschlafen? Das tut mir aber leid", hier machte sie eine kurze Pause und klatschte in die Hände, woraufhin einige Schüler erschrocken aufschrieen. Ungerührt fuhr sie fort, „Also wo waren wir? Nun, keine Meldung?"

In diesem Moment schrillte die Klingel und riss die Schüler aus ihrer Trance heraus. Während Trelawney zum Ausgang wackelte, blieben die Schüler stehen. Sobald die Dachluke geräuschvoll zufiel, sprangen die Schüler aufgeregt zu Harry.

„Was war das?"

„War das eine Vorhersage?"

„War das gerade echt?"

„Mein Gott hat die mir Angst gemacht."

„Habe ich das nur geträumt?"

"Harry, was zum Teufel war das?"

Die letzte Aussage kam von Ron, der seinen Mund immer noch nicht zu bekam. Harry bekam das alles nur am Rande mit. Sein Gehirn war wie benebelt. Immer noch fühlte er das Kribbeln, dass ihm schon am Anfang der Vorhersage über den Rücken gelaufen war.

Abwesend packte er Rons Arm und nuschelte etwas, dass sich für Ron wie „Mittagessen" anhörte.

_In der großen Halle_

Harry und Ron ließen sich auf die Bank plumpsen. Harry war noch immer sehr blass, so dass Hermione, die gerade aus Aritmathik kam, in besorgt musterte.

„Harry, was ist los? Hat Trelawney dir wieder deinen Tod voraus gesagt? Das ist doch nichts Neues?" Da Harry immer noch keine Worte fand und meilenweit weg zu sein schien, war es an Ron ihr zu Antworten.

Während die beiden die Wahrsagestunde besprachen, dachte Harry nach.

‚Was hat sie nur damit gemeint? Was passiert in zwei Monden, also 2 Monaten? Und wieso hat sie in der Mehrzahl geredet?'

Diese und noch andere Fragen geisterten ihm durch den Kopf. Er merkte nicht, dass der Inhalt der Unterrichtsstunde gerade die Runde gemacht hatte und dass auch zwei Personen am Slytherintisch darüber diskutierten. Oder besser gesagt wurde dort ein Monolog geführt.

_Währenddessen am Slytherintisch_

Blaise Zabini starrte seinen besten Freund Draco Malfoy an, der aber ungerührt weiter aß.

„Mensch Draco. Nun sag doch auch mal was dazu. Hast du denn nicht gehört, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe?" Draco schaute nur kurz auf und warf Blaise einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. Dann widmete er sich weiter seinem Essen.

„Oh Mensch. Rede mit mir. Meinst du nicht, dass die Übereinstimmung einfach gruselig genau ist. Denke doch mal darüber nach. Das kannst du nicht ignorieren, dass Potter so etwas gesagt bekommt, was du…"

Hier wurde Blaise mit einem mörderischen Blick von Draco gestoppt.

„Zabini, halt's Maul!" Sprachs und rauschte ganz Snape-mäßig ab.

Tbc……

Ich weiß. Für den Anfang ist es nicht viel, aber ich viel euch ja schon mal auf den Geschmack bringen :-)

Please Review, denn ich bin gespannt, wie es ankommt.


	2. Fliegen und Fallen

Und schon kommt der neue Teil. Schön, dass es so gut angekommen ist. freu

Eine oder auch zwei Szenen habe ich mir aus einem der HP Bände mal ausgeliehen. Ich glaube, es war der 4. Ganz sicher bin ich mir aber nicht

Hier ist nur ein kurzes Stück. Dafür stelle ich aber Morgen einen neuen Teil online.

_Kapitel 2: Fliegen und Fallen_

Harry und seine Freunde hatten den Schultag gut überstanden. Einzig der Umstand, dass Malfoy und Co. sie heute irgendwie in Ruhe gelassen hatte, machte Harry nervös. Ron und Hermione taten das aber gleich wieder ab, da die beiden immer noch mit der „Vorhersage" beschäftigt waren. Hermione wollte die beiden am besten sofort in die Bibliothek schleppen um wieder in irgendwelchen Büchern herum zu wälzen. Ron war komischerweise sofort dabei, aber das verdankte Hermione wohl eher dem Umstand, dass die beiden seit einigen Monaten zusammen waren, als dass Ron wirklich an Büchern interessiert war.

Harry reichte es. Er schnappte sich seine Tasche und ging runter, um Hagrid zu besuchen. Langsam schlenderte er den Hang herunter und beobachtete die Vögel. Wie gerne würde er so frei wie sie sein und durch den Himmel fliegen. Abrupt stoppte Harry und ging zum Quidditchfeld. Ja jetzt würde er ne Runde fliegen gehen. Bis zum Abendessen hatte er immerhin noch eine Stunde.

Dort angekommen zog er seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Accio Besen!" Sofort hörte man ein Zischen und einen Augenblick später war sein Besen auch schon bei ihm. Als seine Hand über das schöne und glatte Holz fuhr, durchströmte ihn ein Glücksgefühl. Schnell schwang er sich auf den Besen und mit einem gekonnten Abstoßen flog er auch schon dem Himmel entgegen.

Die warme Luft zerzauste seine Haare und fröhlich lachte er auf. Wie hatte er das vermisst. Harry hielt sich am Besen fest und zog ihn rasend schnell nach oben. Dann machte er eine plötzliche Kehrtwendung und raste mit voller Geschwindigkeit dem Boden entgegen, nur um kurz davor wieder steil gen Himmel zu zischen. Wieder oben angekommen bemerkte er auf einmal eine eisige Kälte. Zitternd rieb er sich seine Arme.

Was war denn jetzt los? Es ist doch eigentlich laut Kalender noch Sommer?! Harry hörte Schreie, die nach Hilfe riefen. Suchend sah er sich um, bis er bemerkte, dass die Stimme in seinem Kopf war. Und er bemerkte auch, dass vom See über 2 dutzend Gestalten anschwebten. Sein Atem klirrte, als sein Mund nur ein Wort formte:

„Dementoren!"

Schnell wollte er seinen Zauberstab ziehen… Doch er griff ins Leere. Panisch schaute sich Harry um und entdeckte auf dem Boden etwas, was wie sein Zauberstab aussah. Die Dementoren kamen immer näher und Harry spürte, wie ihm die Fröhlichkeit ausgesogen wurde. Wenn er sich beeilte, dann könnte er seinen Zauberstab noch kriegen, bevor die scheiß Viecher bei ihm waren.

So schnell er konnte ging er in den Sturzflug und raste dem Boden entgegen. Immer schneller flog er. Kurz bevor er angekommen war, hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf aufschreien: „Nicht Harry. Lass mir meinen Sohn…"

Dann kamen andere Stimmen hinzu. Erst die von Cedric und dann die von Sirius. Tränen stiegen Harry in die Augen und er merkte, wie seine Sicht verschwand. Gepeinigt von den Stimmen schrie er in seiner Verzweiflung auf und bevor handeln konnte, umfing ihn eine gnädige Schwärze, die die Stimmen vertrieben. Er merkte nicht mehr, wie er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug und sich auch noch überschlug.

Er merkte nicht, wie sich die Dementoren über ihn beugten und sich eine einsame Gestalt aus den Bäumen löste.

Diese Gestalt hielt entschlossen ihren Zauberstab auf den Haufen Dementoren. Sich auf das stärkste Glücksgefühl konzentrierend, rief die Gestalt mit einem Donnerhall:

„Expecto Patronum!"

Bei diesen Worten öffnete Harry schwach die Augen und sah einen riesigen silbern scheinenden Wolf auf die Dementoren zulaufen. Dann umfing ihn wieder die Schwärze und sein Kopf sackte zurück auf den Boden.

Die Dementoren waren verjagt und die einsame Gestalt ging auf Harry zu. Kurz blickte sie auf ihn herab, dann hob die Gestalt ihn auf und schritt davon.

Tbc

Und wie war es??+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	3. Todesser

Hier ein neues Kapitel. Auch das ist relativ kurz geraten, aber ich denke nicht, dass das ein großes Problem ist, da ich ja jeden Tag einen neuen Teil poste. Die Chaps werden auch mit der Zeit ein wenig länger, aber nicht viel. Vorgeschrieben habe ich schon bis Kapitel 21.

Auch ein Danke an die beiden Reviews.

_Kapitel 3: Todesser _

Feuchtigkeit fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte er aufgestöhnt. Er hasste es morgens so geweckt zu werden und dann auch noch aus einem so schönen Traum. Gerade als er sich tiefer in seine Decke kuscheln wollte merkte er, wie ihm ein riesiger Schmerz durch alle Knochen fuhr. Gepeinigt stöhnte er auf. Immer mehr Tropfen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und er bemerkte den Waldgeruch. Wo war er nur?

Harry wollte die Augen öffnen, aber ihm gelang dieses nur zur Hälfte. Ja selbst seine Augen taten ihm weh. Sein Sehfeld ließ ihn immerhin erkennen, dass er im verbotenen Wald lag und vor ihm eine vermummte Gestalt kniete. Sie schien weder groß noch klein zu sein. Weder breit noch schmächtig. Weder weiblich noch männlich.

„Wer bist du und wo bin ich", kam es krächzend aus Harrys Mund.

Nein, er hatte keine Angst. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er hier sicher war. Aber sicher wovor? Die Person wandte sich ihm zu und sprach in einer geschlechtslosen Stimme:

„Du bist im verbotenen Wald. Du bist ziemlich schwer verletzt. Der einzige Grund, warum du noch hier bist und ich noch nicht auf die Krankenstation gebracht habe ist folgender… Ich habe dir noch etwas zu sagen. Erzählt keinem etwas davon. Behaltet es unter allen Umständen für euch, sonst wären die Konsequenzen nicht auszumalen."

Die Person hatte am Ende immer gehetzter gesprochen und Harry versuchte immer noch alles irgendwie aufzunehmen. Es verwirrte ihn. Vor allem weil die Person, wie auch Trelawney, wieder in Mehrzahl gesprochen hatte. Harry hatte das ganze noch nicht einmal verarbeitet, als die schon die nächste Sache geschah. Die Sirenen von Hogwarts fingen an zu schreien. Ihr schrilles Geräusch zerriss die Stille des frühen Abends und ließ die Eulen aus der Eulerei erschrocken auffliegen.

Harry hatte sich so sehr auf seine Umgebung konzentriert, dass er die Person, die ja bei ihm war, total vergessen hatte. Sich die Ohren zuhaltend sah er sich um und sah… Nichts. Weg war sie. Frustriert stöhnte Harry auf. Was war das heute eigentlich für ein verdammter Tag? Und wie sollte er denn jetzt zum Schloss hochkommen? Er konnte sich schließlich kaum bewegen!

Die Sirenen schrillten weiter und Harry schaute zum Schloss hoch. Er sah grüne und rote Lichtblitze. Scheiße. Das verhieß nichts gutes. Sein Blick wanderte hoch zum Astronomieturm. Dunkel und unheilschwanger leuchtete das Dunkle Mal in der untergehenden Abendsonne. Todesser! Und er lag hier rum und konnte sich vor Schmerzen kaum bewegen. Die Schmerzen raubten ihm allmählich die Sinne und die altbekannte Schwärze umhüllte ihn wieder.

_Währenddessen im Schulgebäude_

Der Alarm war während des Abendessens ausgebrochen. Zum Glück. Denn so waren wenigsten alle Schüler an einem Ort und keiner irrte durch die Gänge. Nur Harry Potters Verschwinden war den Schülern sowie auch den Lehrern aufgefallen. Aber nun konnten sie nichts machen, denn eine Gruppe Todesser befand sich auf dem Gelände, wie Fawkes Dumbledore berichtet hatte. Nachdem er kurz ‚Soronus' gemurmelt hatte erhob er sich. Seine Stimme dröhnte in der Halle wieder und übertönte sogar das Sirenengeheul.

„Meine lieben Schüler,

wie mir Fawkes soeben berichtet hat, ist eine kleine Gruppe von Todessern auf das Gelände eingedrungen.

Ihr werdet alle in der Halle bleiben und euch still verhalten. Ich werde die Tür magisch verriegeln, so dass keiner hereinkommt. Seid unbesorgt. Wir haben es nur mit einer handvoll Gegnern zu tun und euch wird hier nichts geschehen."

Mit einem leise gemurmelten ‚Quietus' setzte sich Dumbledore nun in Bewegung und Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall und Hagrid in Bewegung. Die restlichen Lehrer versiegelten die Tür und zwangen die Schüler zur Ruhe.

Nach einer weiteren Sekunde Ruhe explodierten die Gespräche, denn jeder war aufgeregt und wollte mit seinem Nachbarn über das eben Gehörte sprechen. Nur am Gryffindortisch war es merkwürdig ruhig. Ginny traute sich als erstes zu reden.

„Was meint ihr, wo Harry sein könnte", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Hermione und Ron sahen sich an. Das sah natürlich so verschwörerisch aus, dass gleich alle anderen Köpfe ihrer Hauskameraden zu ihnen herum ruckten. Hermione räusperte sich kurz und fing dann an zu reden:

„Wir saßen eine Stunde vorm Abendessen noch zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und er hat sich wohl darüber aufgeregt, dass wir immer noch über die Wahrsagestunde gesprochen haben und ist raus gerannt." Ein trockener Schluchzer entfuhr Hermiones Kehle.

„Oh Ron, was ist, wenn ihm was passiert ist? Dann sind wir Schuld daran!" Ron schaute sie entsetzt an und zog sie in seinen Arm. So saßen sie einige Zeit da, als plötzlich die Tür aufgesprengt wurde.

_Wieder im verbotenen Wald_

Harry schlug entsetzt die Augen auf. Er musste ins Schloss. Er musste jemanden retten. Er wusste zwar nicht wen genau, aber das schien gerade unbedeutend zu sein.

Die Todesser waren hinter ihm her und Harry konnte nicht zulassen, dass er sterben würde. Harry brauchte ihn noch. Nur wer diese Person war, das wusste er auch nicht. Auch egal.

Mühsam stand er auf und ging auf das Schloss zu. Er machte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber, dass er aufgrund seiner zahlreich gebrochenen Knochen eigentlich nicht gehen dürfen könnte. Er schritt einfach weiter auf das Schloss zu und die innere Stimme, die ihn leitete, sagte ihm auch, dass er den Haupteingang nehmen sollte, da es gleich passieren würde. Er musste ihn retten. Er sah, wie die Tür zur Großen Halle von zwei Todessern aufgesprengt wurde. Schnell schritt er hinter beide und richtete seine Hände in deren Richtung. Sein Gesicht verzog sich angestrengt und eine Energiewelle schleuderte die beiden Todesser mitten in die Große Halle. Wie betäubt sackten beide vor dem Lehrertisch zusammen.

Harry schien es beiden wohl nachmachen zu wollen, denn auch er sackte in sich zusammen. Aber bevor er den Boden erreichte, fing der gerade erschienene Dumbledore ihn auf und schaffte Harry zum Krankenflügel.

In der großen Halle konnte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören, so still war es dort.

Tbc

Ich hoffe euch hat auch dieser Teil gefallen.


	4. Fragen über Fragen

_Leider ist es wieder ein sehr kurzes Chap. Dafür werde ich aber heute Abend ein neues hochladen._

_Kapitel 4: Fragen über Fragen_

Hermione und Ron saßen, wie auch alle anderen, noch immer in der Großen Halle. Gerade eben war Dumbledore von der Krankenstation wieder da und schritt zum Lehrertisch. Dort angekommen hielt er gleich die Hand hoch, damit die Schüler ihn nicht sofort mit Fragen bestürmen konnten. Er sah unendlich alt aus, wie er da so stand.

„Wie ihr gemerkt habt, habe ich leider die Situation unterschätzt und zwei Todesser kamen durch die Barriere der Tür. Es tut mir leid, euch in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Harry geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Poppy versorgt ihn.

Wir konnten 4 der sechs Todesser gefangen nehmen. Unter anderem handelt es sich um Avery, Antonin Dolohow, Walden McNair und Jugson. Rabastan Lestrange und Rodolphus Lestrange konnten leider fliehen"

Hier hatte Dumbledore eine Pause gemacht, weil sich die Stimmen der Schüler erhoben hatten. Laut räusperte er sich und fuhr nach einem Augenblick fort.

„Ja, diese Personen saßen in Azkaban. Aber es hat vor wenigen Stunden einen Ausbruch gegeben. Das waren nicht die einzigen Todesser, die entkommen sind. Die vollständige Liste wird morgen im Tagespropheten erscheinen. Nun bitte ich euch, dass ihr in eure Häuser zurückkehrt. Miss Granger und Mister Weasley, Sie dürfen Harry noch einen Besuch abstatten. Aber nicht länger als 10 Minuten. Mister Malfoy, Sie kommen mit mir!"

Damit machte Dumbledore auch schon kehrt und ließ die aufgeregten Schüler zurück. Fast alle Schüler starrten zu Malfoy rüber. Ausgenommen der Slytherintisch. Die hatten immer noch ihr selbstgefälliges Grinsen im Gesicht. Malfoy erhob sich und schritt voller Anmut und mit erhobenen Kopf dem Schulleiter hinterher.

Keiner der Schüler hatte gemerkt, wie Neville immer blasser wurde und den Tränen nahe war, als Dumbledore die Namen der Geflohenen verkündete. Die Peiniger seiner Eltern waren wieder frei.

Hermione und Ron waren beim Krankenflügel angekommen. Während des Weges spekulierten die Beiden immer wieder, was der Schulleiter von dem Malfoyspross wollte. War etwa dessen Vater auch entkommen? Sie beschlossen die Überlegungen erst einmal zu vertagen, bis der aktuelle Tagesprophet per Eulenpost kam.

Kaum wurde die Tür zum Krankenflügel von Madame Pomfrey geöffnet, stürmte Hermione auch schon zu dem Bett auf dem Harry lag. Schluchzend kniete sie nieder und nahm seine Hand, während Ron ihr beruhigend über ihre Haare strich. Bei Harrys Anblick musste aber auch er schlucken.

Er war an Armen und Beinen bandagiert und hatte überall blaue Flecken. Sein Gesicht war immer noch blutverkrustet. Was war nur vorher mit ihm geschehen?

Poppy schreckte die beiden aus den Gedanken, als sie zu reden anfing.

„Es geht ihm bald wieder besser, aber eines verstehe ich nicht… Wie konnte er von Merlin weiß wo zum Schloss kommen?"

Durch ihre Frage aufgeschreckt, drehte sich Hermione um und schaute sie aus tränenverhangenen Augen an.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

Poppy atmete einmal tief durch und antwortete ihr dann:

„Seine Arme und Beine waren gebrochen. Wie konnte er laufen?"

Tbc


	5. Der Tagesprophet

_Hier gleich im Anschluss Kapitel 5. _

_Kapitel 5: Der Tagesprophet_

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er da und versuchte herauszufinden, was ihn geweckt hatte. Er konnte kein Geräusch um sich herum wahrnehmen und er konnte auch nicht ausmachen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war.

Müde wollte er nach seiner Bille auf dem Nachtisch tasten und griff ins Leere. Hier war ja gar kein Nachtisch. Grummelnd hatte Harry sich nun entschieden, doch die Augen zu öffnen.

Alles was er in dem dunklen Zimmer erkennen konnte, war weiß. Oder schien weiß zu sein. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als er realisierte, wo er sich befand. Auf der Krankenstation. Das durfte doch nicht war sein. Weswegen denn jetzt schon wieder?

Harry schaute auf die Stühle, die neben seinem Bett standen und konnte darauf die Gestalten von Ron und Hermione ausmachen. Ein zufriedener Schnarcher entfuhr Ron, als er sich noch enger an seine Freundin schmiegte. Belustigt durch das Bild konnte Harry nicht verhindern zu lachen. Wodurch natürlich die beiden wach wurden.

„Wasnlos?" Kam die nuschelnde und träge Stimme von Ron. Dieser wollte sich auch gerade wieder dem Schlaf hingeben, als Hermione erfreut aufkreischte und von dem Stuhl sprang. Das hatte aber leider zur Folge, dass Ron nun keine Stütze mehr hatte und unsanft auf den Boden knallte. ‚Naja', stellte Harry belustigt fest, ‚jetzt ist der wenigstens wach.'

Hermione hatte sich gleich in Harrys Arme geworfen und fing wieder an zu weinen. Wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit. Auch Ron hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt und schaute Harry begeistert an.

„Hey Kumpel, du bist ja wieder unter den Lebenden!" Erschrocken zischte Hermione die Luft aus ihren Lungen.

„Ronald Weasley! Sag doch bei Merlin nicht so etwas. Wie kannst du nur? Nach allem, was wir durchmachen mussten!" Der Angesprochene besaß wenigstens den Anstand schuldbewusst drein zu schauen.

Harry hatte die beiden nur sprachlos beobachtet. Die letzte Aussage von Hermione verwirrte ihn aber zusehends.

„Ähm Leute, ich möchte ja nicht stören… Aber warum bin ich hier?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten Hermione und auch Ron Harry an. Hermione hatte den Schock am schnellsten Überwunden und machte sich nun daran, Harry zu Antworten.

„Sag mal, weißt du denn gar nichts mehr?" Harry überlegte kurz.

„Doch, ich weiß noch, dass ich aus unserem Gemeinschaftsraum raus gegangen bin und dann Hagrid besuchen wollte. Aber unterwegs ist mir dann die Idee gekommen, dass ich ja auch ein wenig fliegen gehen könnte. Und ja dann habe ich meinen Besen gerufen."

Hier wurde er durch das Glucksen seines Zimmergenossens unterbrochen.

„Ach deswegen war unser Fenster kaputt!" Bevor Hermione eine belehrende Antwort geben konnte, fuhr Harry lieber fort.

„Naja und dann bin ich geflogen und habe auf einmal Kälte gespürt. Und dann kamen die Stimmen dazu. Plötzlich kamen aus der Richtung des Sees über 20 Dementoren auf mich zugeschwebt und wollte mich angreifen (AN: Ich weiß, dass die nicht richtig angreifen, sondern einen Kuss aufsetzten, aber ich konnte ja schlecht schreiben ‚wollten mich küssen' ggg).

Leider hatte ich meinen Zauberstab fallen lassen und konnte ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen. Aber ich weiß, dass ich es versucht habe. An alles, was danach geschah, kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern...!"

Beiden hatte Harry gelauscht und je weiter er in seiner Erzählung fortschritt, desto blasser wurden beide. Wieder war es an Hermione das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Oh mein Gott…!" Mehr bekam sie auch nicht heraus.

Harry hatte den Beiden wissentlich verschwiegen, dass er die Stimmen von seiner Mutter, Cedric und Sirius gehört hatte. Das war einfach nur zu schmerzlich. Um sich aus den trüben Gedanken wieder herauszuholen, fragte er nun Hermione:

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert und jetzt sagt mir doch mal, warum ich hier liege?" Harry sah mit einem flehenden Blick zu den Beiden.

Ron seufzte einmal kurz und begann dann zu erzählen, was sich an dem Tag ereignet hatte. Er schloss seine Rede mit folgenden Worten ab:

„Ja und dann hast du irgendwas mit deinen Händen gemacht und die beiden Todesser sackten zusammen und du danach auch. Die Lestranges, Rabastan und Rodolphus, sind leider entkommen. Ja und dann hat Dumbledore auch noch Malfoy zu sich ins Büro geholt. Ach und noch mehr Todesser sind geflohen."

Puh, dass hatte gesessen. Langsam ließ Harry sich ins Kissen zurücksinken und dachte nach. Das erste, was ihm in den Kopf kam, war ‚Armer Neville'. Aber darum musste er sich später kümmern. Dann kreisten seine Gedanken auch noch um Malfoy, aber auch das Problem musste er erstmal verschieben. Im Moment war anderes einfach wichtiger.

Ron hatte auch irgendwas von mehreren entflohenen Todesser und dem Tagespropheten gesagt.

„Ähm wie lange genau bin ich schon hier? Erschienen die Namen schon im Tagespropheten?" Harry wappnete sich innerlich. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie lange er schon wieder nutzlos herum gelegen hatte. Aber er tippte auf ca. 3 Tage.

„Das Ganze ist gestern Abend passiert. Und jetzt findet gleich das Frühstück satt. Vorher wollten wir noch mal bei dir vorbeischauen. Kaum hatte Hermione den letzten Satz geäußert, schwang Harry auch schon seine Füße aus dem Bett. Er musste wissen, was der Tagesprophet schrieb.

Bevor irgendjemand auch nur einen Einwand erbringen konnte, hatte Harry sich per Zauberstab schon umgezogen und Madam Pomfrey beim rausgehen ein schnelles „Es geht mir gut." zugeworfen.

Hermione und Ron hatten Glück, dass sie ihren Freund so schnell einholen konnten, denn sonst wäre er wohl ganz alleine in die Große Halle gestürmt.

So aber wurde die Tür gemeinsam von den drei Gryffindors aufgestoßen und alle Köpfe drehen sich nach ihnen herum. Besonders, weil Harry ja dabei war.

Entschlossen schritt er auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich. Ron schaute einmal kurz böse zu den Slytherins, als er Hermione den Arm anbot und mit ihr zum Tisch und zu Harry schritt.

Überall hörten die drei Getuschel, aber gingen nicht näher darauf ein. Einen Moment später kam auch schon die allmorgendliche Ausgabe des Tagespropheten und es wurde schlagartig still in der Klasse. Jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder schien sich an Dumbledores Worte über den Artikel zu erinnern. Was auch die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten an jedem Tisch bewies. Nun ja. Nicht an jedem Tisch. Die ach so kühlen Slytherins tuschelten ganz Unslytherinhaft miteinander.

Hermione schlug die erste Seite auf und Harry und Ron rückten Näher. Gemeinsam begannen sie zu lesen.

_**Todesser aus Azkaban entflohen**_

_Dementoren auf der Seite von du-weißt-schon-wem?_

_Gestern Abend hat den Tagespropheten die Meldung erhalten, dass sämtliche Todesser aus Azkaban entflohen sind. Auch die Dementoren sind verschwunden. Die allgemeine Schlussfolgerung ist, dass eben diese Du-weißt-schon-wem Überlaufen sind._

_Hierzu haben wir natürlich den Minister __Rufus __Scrimgeour befragt. Das ausführliche Interview finden Sie, liebe Leser, auf den Seiten 3, 4 und 5._

_Hier nun die Liste der bekanntesten Todesser, die Entflohen sind:_

_**Avery jr.**_

_Avery ist wie sein Vater oder Onkel, der mit Voldemort in Hogwarts gewesen ist, ein Todesser. Vor dem Zaubergamot, dem höchsten Zauberergericht, hat auch Avery nach Voldemorts Fall 1981 einen Freispruch erreicht. Wie einige andere Todesser behauptete er, Voldemort habe ihn mit dem Imperiusfluch gezwungen, ihm zu dienen_

_Als Voldemort gleich nach seiner Wiedergeburt seine Anhänger magisch zu sich ordert, ist Avery aber sofort wieder dabei und appariert auf den Friedhof von Little Hangleton._

_Einige Monate später gehört Avery zu den 12 Todessern, die Harry Potter ins Ministerium aufgrund einer Prophezeiung gefolgt waren und sich dort einen heftigen Kampf lieferten. Wie zehn andere dieser Gruppe wird auch Avery von Dumbledore überwältigt und sitzt von da an in Azkaban ein. Bis gestern._

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

_Diesen Mann wir in der Zaubererwelt ja alle und deshalb bleibt mir nur über ihn zu sagen, dass er im oben erwähnten Kampf auch zu den festgenommenen Todessern zählte._

_**Antonin Dolohow**_

_Antonin Dolohov ist ca. 1981 für die Morde an Gideon und Fabian Prewett, den beiden Brüdern von Molly Weasley, zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt worden. _

_Er ist einer der zehn Todesser, die im Januar 1996 aus Azkaban ausbrechen und sich wieder du-weißt-schon-wem anzuschließen. _

_Im Sommer des gleichen Jahres gehört er zu den 12 Todessern, die SEINEM Auftrag versuchen, sich der Prophezeiung zu bemächtigen. Der Junge der lebt, besser bekannt als Harry Potter, kann ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer außer Gefecht setzen. Am Ende des Kampfes wird Dolohov den Auroren übergeben und wieder nach Azkaban gebracht. _

_**Nott sr.**_

_Mr. Nott ist der Vater von dem Hogwartsschüler Theodore Nott. Er ist einer der ursprünglichen Todesser, die aus der Schülerclique um den späteren du-weißt-schon-wem entstanden ist. Obwohl er nach außen nicht als fanatischer Todesser in Erscheinung tritt, hat er du-weißt-schon-wems ersten Aufstieg zur Macht unterstützt wie auch alle seine Untaten mitgetragen und ausgeführt. Nach dem Sturz seines Meisters an Halloween 1981 hat Nott wie etliche andere Todesser angenommen, der dunkle Lord Voldemort sei endgültig besiegt worden. _

_Als du-weißt-schon-wer im Juni 1995 auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton wieder eine Gestalt zurückgewinnt, folgt Nott umgehend dem Ruf seines früheren Meisters: Auch er hat sich am Kampf um die Prophezeiung beteiligt. Er wird bereits in der Halle der Prophezeiungen von einem Schockzauber getroffen und später überwältigt und nach Azkaban gebracht. _

_**Mulciber**_

_Mulciber ist ein Todesser der ersten Stunde. Er gehört zu dem Kreis von Mitschülern, die sich schon während der Schulzeit um du-weißt-schon-wem scharten. Nach du-weißt-schon-wessens Sturz 1981 wurde er zu einer lebenslänglichen Azkabanhaft verurteilt, weil er durch den Imperiusfluch zahlreiche Leute gezwungen hatte etwas Schreckliches zu tun. _

_Mulciber ist einer der Todesser, die Anfang 1996 aus Azkaban freikommen. Bereits im Juni 1996 versucht er mit 11 anderen Todessern in der Mysteriumsabteilung die schon erwähnte Prophezeiung zu stehlen. Er wird von Dumbledore überwältigt und muss zurück nach Azkaban. _

_Das sind die wichtigsten Todesser. Leider aber längst nicht alle. Die Liste lässt sich beliebig lang weiter führen, da noch nicht alle Ausbrecher namentlich identizifiert werden konnten._

_Lesen sie auch alle noch darüber auf den restlichen Seiten._

_Ihre Rita Skeeter_

Entsetzt ließ Hermione die Zeitung sinken.

Tbc


End file.
